Whoops
by 84-Quill-72
Summary: Draco has detention, Ginny's making a love potion... What could possibly go wrong? Rated 'M' for later chapters **Now Complete**
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters; all I own is the storyline.**

***Rate and Review please**

**Chapter One**

Ginny hummed the latest Weird Sisters song on her way down to an extra potions lesson; she was incredibly gifted in that subject and Snape had taken it upon himself to give her extra lessons pertaining to more complex potions that might become useful in the coming war.

Every one of her friends pitied the fact that she had to spend extra time with the "Greasy Git" she on the other hand, thought it was fun; Snape was her favourite teacher and was the only other person in the school who loved potions as much as she did.

Sometimes she found it hard to be the only student in the school with the greatest respect for her subject, the rumors and teasing that came from being on good terms with Snape; however, if that was all she had to deal with in order to become only the second student in the history of the school to graduate with an outstanding on every single potions test, then she'd deal with it.

Ginny walked into the potion lab and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of Snape's desk. _What's __**he**__ doing here? _Ginny wondered as the two men continued their quiet conversation, She perched on a desk at the back of the class to wait for them to finish and began flipping through her text book.

Snape looked up, saw Ginny and suddenly had an idea. "Mr. Malfoy, you will serve your detention with Miss Weasley this afternoon." The two students stared at him, shock mirrored on both of their faces.

"She's not a teacher," Draco protested. "There's no way that I'll serve anything with her."

Ginny glared at the blonde "Feeling's mutual Ferret Face." Snape held up his hand to stop any further comments.

"I have a very important staff meeting and therefore will be unable to supervise the two of you. You _will_ cooperate with Miss Weasley Mr. Malfoy and you will_ not_ abuse the power I'm giving you Miss Weasley."

Ginny and Draco exchanged a glare and solemnly agreed, both knowing that there was no point arguing any further.

"What potion am I doing today professor?" Ginny asked hoping it was something that could accidentally maim or kill the Slytherin prince.

Snape open a large book from the corner of his desk and flipped through it for a few minutes before settling on a page. "Let's see if you can brew a successful batch of Amortentia." Draco let out a harsh laugh, obviously indicating that he doubted her abilities.

Ginny frowned, Amortentia was a very difficult potion and she wished she'd have Snape in the room rather than Malfoy but she wasn't going to let the little twat know that. "Sure thing professor." She put her things down, conjured her cauldron and took the book from Snape before turning to Malfoy. "As long as I'm stuck with you you can give me a hand."

Draco glared at the red head, "Why should I?" He snapped after Snape walked out of the room.

"Because Snape put you under my care. Now, if you don't want me to hex your precious little prick off I suggest you do as I say." She retorted and waved her wand at the wall behind Snape's desk. The wall opened to reveal his personal stores.

Draco was about to respond in kind but then remembered that the red head was exceptionally gifted when it came to spells that result in extreme personal pain. "Fine. What do you want?" He snapped.

"Help me get the ingredients for the potion." She said distractedly as she read over the list. Draco grumbled under his breath as he walked into the storeroom behind her. As he slipped past her he noticed that she smelled like raspberries; he'd never known the berry to smell so sensual.

He shook his head a few times, _There is __**no way**__ I'm attracted to __**her**_. "What do you need?"

Ginny rattled off the list and helped him grab the ingredients; they walked back into the lab and set everything down. Draco lost his grip on a slender bottle and swore as he tried to grab it before it hit the ground.

Ginny's hand flew from out of nowhere and snatched it "Be careful you twit!" She snapped "Do you have any idea what could've happened if this had spilled?"

"A very large explosion to put me out of my misery?"

She glared at him and showed him the label, "This is Essence of Lust." She said slowly, as if to a small child "If this had spilled it would've had very horrible consequences."

"Like what? The need for a shag?" He laughed "You could do with a good shag Red."

Ginny sighed, "If I hadn't caught this, enough would've spilled to make us **both** so desperate for a shag that we would've done it here and now."

Draco's eyes went wide, "Isn't there some sort of condition for stuff like that? Like feelings have to already be there?"

"That only applies in cases when this is used properly. Anybody would be affected if more than a few drops were spilled or used." She replied feeling as though she was talking to a first year. "Now go clean the rest of the cauldrons. I don't want anything to happen."

Draco glared at her for a moment before noticing something in her eyes, _She's tired._ He thought as he walked over to the other cauldrons _Why I wonder?_

Ginny gave a little sigh and began making the potion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

An hour later, Snape still wasn't back, Draco was finished the cauldrons, and Ginny was on the most difficult part of the Amortentia potion. Draco sat on a desk and watched her work, he was amazed at how quickly she'd gone through the first bit and how happy she looked while doing it.

Ginny reached over and picked up the Essence of Lust and double checked the amount she needed, frowning as she felt his eyes on her. "Would you please stop staring at me?" She snapped turning to face him. "This is a very difficult part and I can't have anything distracting me."

"Sorry Weaslette." He sneered. "I thought with Snape hovering around you'd be used to having a guy watch you."

Ginny slammed the bottle onto the table and spun around to face him "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Draco laughed at her defensive reaction "Oh so there is some truth to the rumors."

"What rumors?"

"Ones that I'm sure have nothing to do with an accident involving Essence of Lust." Came the snarky reply.

Ginny's eyes went wide and she fought to control her temper "What are you talking about?"

Draco sighed "Really, I thought you were smarter than this. There are a ton of whispers going around school that say you and Snape concocted these special "lessons" as a cover for what you're really doing."

All the blood drained from Ginny's face "That's not true." She whispered; she couldn't believe it, Snape was her mentor, her teacher and her friend.

Draco was startled to see the reaction, he'd been sure she'd heard the rumors, the people spreading them weren't exactly being subtle. "They're just rumors. Chill."

"They aren't "just rumors" Malfoy, if any of the teachers hear them or worse, someone from the Ministry, Snape could loose his job." She told him, desperately wishing he'd understand. "He could go to Azkaban."

Draco stared at her, astounded that she was so concerned about Snape. "Why the hell do you care so much?"

"Because it's what people do when they're concerned about a friend." She snapped, the color rising into her cheeks again as her anger came back.

"You count Snape among your friends?"

"Yes I do. He's the only other person in the school who has the same respect for this subject as I do and I thoroughly enjoy discussing it with him."

Draco shook his head, "Whatever Red, it's still weird."

Ginny ignored him and continued to measure out the Essence of Lust; something scurried over her feet and she gave an involuntary shudder, trying not to think of what it was.

Neither if them noticed that a decent sized drop of the Essence had spilled over.

Draco noticed that the room had suddenly become quite warm and so he took off his jacket, slinging it over the back of a chair. He ran his hands through his hair and returned to watching Ginny as she worked.

His eyes travelled over her body, taking in the sight of her toned arms and legs that he directly connected with her career as a chaser, her long red hair that he suddenly wanted to tangle his hands in and pull her head back so he could ravage her beautiful alabaster neck.

Ginny felt his eyes on her and felt heat rise on her neck and cheeks. She stopped what she was doing and pulled off her sweater, revealing to Draco that her shirt was tight and low cut. She let her eyes wander over his body as she counted off her stirs.

His hair was askew, some falling into his eyes and the rest looking like he'd just rolled out of bed. The shirt he was wearing was tight against his biceps and clung a little to his chest giving hints of the muscles beneath.

As soon as she was done with the stirring, Ginny set up a timer and sat next to Draco on the desk, "So what exactly did you do to get detention?" She asked.

"I punched Potty and unfortunately McGonagall was right behind me."

She laughed "What did Harry do this time?"

"Insulted my mother." He said not looking at her.

"What?" Her brow furrowed in confusion, she'd never heard of Harry insulting people's families.

"Yeah, he called her a spineless, heartless excuse for a woman." His hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his need to lash out.

Ginny's eyes softened and she put a hand on his "That's not true."

"How would you know?"

"Because putting up with the Dark Lord, trying to remain loyal to the man she loves and his cause even though she's starting to realize that he's starting to get in too deep and trying to keep her son safe aren't things that a spineless and heartless woman would do." She said softly.

"So what's that make her then?" He said harshly, he wasn't sure how she knew all that and it made him more than a little nervous.

"Brave." She studied his profile as he absorbed what she'd just said, marvelling in how much emotion showed on his face.

Draco turned to face her and, without stopping to think, leaned in and kissed her. His body relaxed almost instantly when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and he shifted a bit so he could pull her closer.

Ginny's hands tangled in his hair and she pressed herself closer to him, wanting him closer to her. She gasped and quickly pulled away as she heard someone opening the door and at the same time the timer for her potion went off.

She moved over to the cauldron and began to pour the potion into vials as Snape walked into the classroom. "Hey professor, I'm done. Do you need me to stay for anything else?" She asked handing him one of the vials.

Snape shook his head as he looked from her to Draco wondering why they looked so guilty "No, feel free to leave." She smiled, grabbed her sweater and followed Draco out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So I'll see you later...?" She asked quietly, not daring to look at him; she knew that the kiss hadn't meant anything to him but that didn't stop her body from aching with need.

Draco grabbed her wrist as she walked past him, "Maybe but I'm not done seeing you now." He said puling her into an empty classroom. He locked the door and cast a silencing spell on the room before claiming her lips again.

Ginny's startled squeak quickly turned into a moan as Draco's hands moved over her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back; she tried to figure out what had come over them and suddenly realized that this was exactly what she had warned him would happen if the essence of lust had spilled.

Draco frowned as she abruptly pulled away and put quite a bit of distance between them. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't us. I mean we wouldn't be doing this if I hadn't spilled some of the essence of lust." She told him sadly.

He looked at her "That was back in the classroom. We've been out in open non lust infected air for almost fifteen minutes. I'd say it's out of our systems and that we are completely in control of our actions."

She shook her head "We can't know that. And I don't want to go any further with the thought that when it's over we'd regret it."

"Oh come on Red, do you honestly think we'd regret it?"

"... Look Draco, I already regret that my first time was with Harry, I have to be sure..." She sighed realizing that the essence was no longer clouding his judgement.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her; he didn't want to watch her leave, he wanted her and he'd felt this way longer than he'd been exposed to her stupid potion.

"Treat me differently than you do the other girls you shag." Was all she said before leaving; she knew that if she'd stayed any longer she'd lose her nerve.

Draco stayed in that classroom for almost an hour before heading back to his dorm, trying to figure out what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A few days later, Ginny was pacing in front of the wall that housed the Room of Requirement reading the note that had been sent to her that morning at breakfast. All it said was _"RoR at eight"_.

Suddenly the door appeared and she walked in, nervously chewing on her lip. Her jaw dropped when she saw what the room had done; it was a beautiful, candlelit room adorned with scarlet and gold drapes with a massive bed in the centre that was covered in emerald and silver bedclothes.

"I didn't think you'd come." Draco said from where he leaned against the wall watching her. She looked at him confusion shining in her blue eyes.

"Draco... What is this?"

"Seduction. At least I hope it is. For all I know it could be incredibly disturbing." He gave a wry smile "I'm not very good at things like this."

"Aside from your opening line you're doing pretty good." She smiled "So, how many different girls have you used this on?"

"None. With the girls I've been with it's always been in the dorm and afterwards we don't really talk." He admitted; he was hoping this time would be different.

Ginny's eye widened, she hadn't thought he'd actually take what she'd said to heart. "Wow."

He nodded and found himself at a loss for words. After a few minutes of slightly uncomfortable silence he said one of the things that was floating around his head "Look, if you want to leave I won't stop you. And I won't tell a soul about what happened."

She studied his face and, seeing that he meant every word, moved closer to him "Now why would I leave after you went to so much effort putting this all together?"

He was about to respond to what he would later realize was a rhetorical question when she kissed him.

It was a soft and hesitant kiss but it held the invitation for him to take the lead. He slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close as he deepened the kiss. He moved a hand up to cup the back of her head as he slid his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, requesting entrance.

Ginny opened her mouth and entwined her hands in his hair, loving the feel of him against her. She moaned softly when she felt his hand slide under her shirt, shivering at the light contact. She brought her own hands to his shirt and began to undo the buttons.

Draco moved his lips to the soft skin of her neck as he to began to undress her; he nipped lightly at the skin where her neck joined her shoulder before running his tongue of over the bite and sucking on it. He slipped her shirt off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor as he flicked open her bra.

Ginny gasped as the cool air hit her hardened nipples and dropped his shirt. She moved her hands over his Quidditch toned torso, developing a whole new appreciation for the sport.

Draco slid his hands down to cup her ass before lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed where he gently laid her down; he looked at her, taking in the beauty that had haunted his dreams for almost a year.

Ginny blushed under his intense gaze, wishing she knew what he was thinking. She closed her eyes and tried to no avail to calm herself; her eyes snapped open when she felt his warm mouth close over one of her breasts and his teeth graze over her nipple.

Draco nipped and sucked at her creamy skin only to be rewarded by a moaning whimper that went straight to his loins. He vowed then to do all he could to discover what other noises the fiery witch beneath him could make.

Ginny arched up into his mouth as he moved to her other breast, her hands settling onto his back, gently skimming her nails along his spine. Her body hummed and she felt as though every nerve was waiting for his skilled touch to ignite itself.

Draco began to kiss his way down her torso, his hands lightly stroking her sides; he ran his tongue along the waistline of her skirt before lifting her bottom so he could unzip it and slide it down her shapely legs. He growled appreciatively when he saw the green thong she was wearing that no doubt matched the bra that he'd removed earlier.

Ginny shivered at the sound and watched him apprehensively, she had nothing but her night with Harry to go on for knowledge and that hadn't been a very enjoyable night - for her at least.

Draco slowly removed her last piece of clothing and very lightly slid his middle finger down her slit eliciting a gasp from the redhead. He grinned and repeated the action with a little more pressure; after a few minutes of this he slipped his finger into her revelling in the gasp he was rewarded with.

Ginny's hands clutched at the blankets as his finger moved within her; her eyes clouded with pleasure as his mouth settled on her clit. She writhed under his skillful ministrations until suddenly she felt her stomach tighten "...Draco..." She gasped.

He closed his eyes when he heard his name fall from her lips, his hand and mouth not ceasing as she rode out her climax. When she came down he pulled away only to make his way back up her body, pausing only to worship her breasts once more.

When she was sure her limbs hadn't turned to jelly, Ginny pulled him up and kissed him deeply, shivering a little as she tasted herself. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and flipped them over; she began to slowly make her way down his body, much in the same way he had. Thanks to her original decision not to sleep with Harry, Ginny had become a master of foreplay.

Draco watched her, his grey eyes dark with desire, as she made her way towards his waist. He was happily surprised that as nervous as she had been when they'd began, she was now quite confident and as it seemed, very skilled herself.

Ginny, not having the patience to fight with his trousers, magicked them and his boxers off, before lightly running her hand over his arousal. She felt him twitch and smiled to herself before beginning to rub it, slow strokes to start punctuated with a few fast ones and then she would swipe her thumb over the tip earning her a groan.

Draco's head dropped to the mattress as her mouth closed around him, he couldn't remember ever feeling anything so good. Her expert mouth soon had him panting and aching for more. He tugged her hair to get her to stop, he knew that anymore time spent in her mouth would lead to a shorter evening than he'd hoped for.

"What?" She said breathlessly looking up at him.

"Come here." He whispered and gently guided her face back up to his. He flipped them over again, kissed her and buried himself inside her. She groaned as he filled her, he was bigger than Harry had been and she loved it.

He gave her a a few minutes to adjust to him but began to move as soon as she let him. He started out slow but his movements soon began to gather speed as need took over.

Ginny's hips began meeting his every thrust and she was soon gasping for breath; she let out a startled cry as he hit her sweet spot, she'd never felt anything so good and the pleasure helped drive her to the edge faster.

Draco sensed the change in her and moved even faster, bringing one of her legs over his shoulder so he could go deeper. He thrust a few more times before he felt her muscles tighten around him, the feeling driving him over the edge, her name falling from his lips as if a prayer.

Ginny's vision blurred as she welcomed the most violent and delicious climax she'd ever experienced, crying out his name with wanton abandon.

Minutes later, he pulled out of her and rolled to lay next to her, breathing heavily. She shifted and snuggled into him, shivering slightly from both pleasure and cold.

He magicked the blankets over them and then held her close "I have something to tell you." He whispered, pressing his lips to her temple.

"If it's bad news then tell me tomorrow." She whispered back, fearing the worst.

He chuckled "It's not bad news. And I'm telling you now before you pass out on me."

"Okay, if you must." She sighed with a smile.

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever said or done over the years to hurt you or your family." He paused "Well, except Ron. For the most part anyway."

Ginny laughed "I forgive you and give you permission to torment Ron all you like so long as you don't use magic to do it. Unless it'd be funny."

"Deal." He grinned "There's one other thing,"

"Oh?"

"I love you Gin." He closed his eyes and waited for whatever response she was going to give.

Not thinking that he'd need to hear her say it too, Ginny kissed him deeply, feeling that should be answer enough.

He pulled back after the kiss and looked at her an eyebrow raised, wanting her to say it.

"I love you too Ferret." She said with a smile. He laughed and kissed her again his arms going around her to bring her even closer.

"Can we pass out now love?" She asked with a yawn.

"Of course. But you have to tell me something pet."

"What now Malfoy?" She asked with mock exasperation.

"Any regrets?" He was referring to their conversation a couple days ago, remembering her reason for wanting to wait.

She smiled again, "None at all."

"Good." He said softly as the lights in the room dimmed so that the only light was coming from the fireplace.

And the two slept, wrapped in each others arms, entirely content and unbelievably happy.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it :) Please tell me what you think, getting reviews always makes my day whether they be good or bad.<p> 


End file.
